Death's last breath
by Ta-kun
Summary: Duo is trapped in his shinigami life, and now that there is no war, he starts to realize that the death maybe is not neccesary any more, even for himself.
1. Death's doubts

"The last breath of the death"  
  
by Ta-kun  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is a GW fic, no romance, no yaoi or yuri, but yes a good lecture, all the characters are trademark of their own creators, so, remember that I'm not the creatot please!!!!. all right, now that the trademark crap is ready go to the fic!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 0 "death's doubts"  
  
Ahm... two years... yup two lonely but quiet years, since the war finished my duty as the shinigami has reduced at look over the other's heads... Quatre is just the same, but now he is working with Wufei and Trowa in the rebuilding of L5 colony... no zechs or anybody in ol' OZ touch info, they are all lost, exept for Noin... the civilian clothes still looks weird on her, but no one cares...  
About Relena?, hate to admit it, but she is all right... kinda of strange, huh?... now I'm in L1 looking for work, maibe I'm the death... but I still need food guys!  
"hey, do you know where to find a good and cheap place to pass the night?" I ask to the cute lady on the desk of that is "using me" as a administrative junior (not the best job of the world), and the nice girl answers me "Four blocks from here is a very good hotel where some foreigners employees use to live", "Thanks" is my fast answer, and taking my bag I run fastest as I can and the four blocks make three then two... and in a couple of minutes the doors of a very old and big building apears in front of me, I enter and I surprise myself of seeing Heero assisting in the entrance "Heero??" is the only words that go out form my mouth "doh'... good answer einstein!!!" my mind shouts a loud answer in my insides...  
"Duo... welcome to 4th street's inn, want a room?", Heero as always cold, I tell him my story and he agrees in giving me a little room for a nice price. "Is not a favor, It's just because the company that hired you has a lot of people living here", he guides me to the higest room in the building, a very small place, but enough for me, Heero gives me his key and before leave says "No one knows that I'm here, don't shout it as newspaper info, will you?", "All right Heero, but don't be that rude, has been lots of yaers since we has seen each others faces", "I prefer it like it is now" and he closes the wooden door strongly.  
"Heero, a guy that will never change" a very good comment, but nothing to worry about, the bed is confortable, and the light from the window is very warm... "Have I changed?, Heero hasn't, and probably he will not, but I'm not Heero, or Trowa, neither Quatre or Wufei, they have something to do with their lives... but... I don't.. the death is not necessary... again...why should I keep fooling around if I am not necessary?... a very weird question, but very deep... I'll find out, there is no war, so I'll have plenty of time to find out some stuff about myself...  
  
The morning shines and I get up very early in the morning, but quite later that in war time, I go to the first floor and Heero is checking some papers from the Inn, "What have you done all this time Heero?" I ask without wait an answer, "probably he won't say me anything" I think. "I've lived peacefully and I've also left my penuries", all of this without keep looking the papers, very surpriced I look at him and my mind tricks me again with a inner comment "He HAS changed, the stone CAN be melted...", "Hallelujah for that" I say, "Sorry Maxwell?, did you said something?" Heero sounded almost interested. "Nope, nothing at all my friend, nothing at all!" I shout while I go to work.  
During the day my mind was focused on Heero's attitude... no way tha he could be diferent, but... time has passed and he is not the perfect soldier now... "but he is the perfect worker now.. jajajaja!" I shout very loud in the office, every one looks at me and I leave runing from there... even Heero can change...why I cannot?... because I'm the death... that's why. But now there's no need for the death, maybe I can leave being the shinigami and try to change my life?... I dont think so, it's not that the death is not necesary, is that I need the death to keep myself alive, it's part of me, a very big part of me...  
  
The dark sky of the space looks cold and lonely... the colony it's full of people, but now I'll forget them and I'll go home... maybe a good rest will let me think an answer for all of this...  
  
end of chapter 0. Look for the next one. Chpater 1 "Psychological soldier" 


	2. Psychological soldier

"The last breath of the death"  
By Ta-kun  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me, Takeshi Fujita (arigatou lost person who give me this name), give this fanfic, the avility to turn into a desperate and terrific history on GW, which owner is not the author of this fic, is someone else that has earn lots-o-money just by being the producer... so I'm not the creator, and all the named charachters are tredemark of their respective owners. Ta-kun.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 (in fact 2, but who cares....) "Psychological soldier"  
  
"...what's life?... death....what's death?...life" something very deep on my mind, since a couple of weeks ago I'm very very deep on my thoughts... I've change also, I'm in more touch with my inner me, if that's good, Ok, if it'f not... I dunno... I'm still a kid in that matter.  
Heero wakes me every morning, ask for the rent and leaves, seems to love his job, no guns, no megalomaniacs, no Gundams (mine's safe in a secret place, heero's?... I dunno), a peacefull life, no worries exept for the rent and the food, but I feel that something is missing, I wanna fight... but... against who? there is no enemy... and my job is quite boring everyday...  
"Maxwell!, get over here", It's my boss, calling me, I hate his voice... damn! "Yes sir, you want to talk to me?" very afraid of loosing my job, I must apel for his mercy... "that's a war... against the bosses..." my mind stright to the weird inner comment.  
"I have a special job for you"- he never look to the eyes, especialy mines, seems to be that he can feel my wrath when he sees my eyes,  
"And that job it will be..."-calm answer.  
"You'll go to L4 and give this package to the man in charge in this office". He gives me a paper with the big brown box, the paper contains the info about the office to find.  
"What about the travel, I presume that won't be first class"  
"Very aggresive maxwell, I like it, Yup, I'll give you enough money for a tourist trip, sorry, but it's the best I can do. Also the staying will go by your own account"- I hate when the bosses talk to you like that...  
"I hope that my check this month will be nicer that the others", don't push me on!, I'm a pilot, not a tradesman!, I need the money, but If I don't accept this deal I won't have anything.  
"Yes, It will., now leave and prepare to travel, here's the money and don't screw all up maxwell!!" shouts while I leave his office, I'll ask Heero if he wanna go with me, I can travel in the Deathscyte and keep the money from the passages, and for the stay.. Quatre will be a nice option!.  
  
"I don't want to go Duo, it's Ok just like it is now" Heero doesn't let me explai it all.  
"Come on Heero, at least one in your perfect life, will you go with me?", put all the pilots together in two years, will be a very big party, and a Winner party it's a very BIG BIG BIG party!  
"I'll go if we both go in the Deathscyte Hell, I don't wanna bother zero with this..." "still talking about his gundam as adiferent person... like Wufei.. what a weirdos!" mind inner thought... sometimes I hate them.  
"Great!, prepare your stuff, we'll go tomorrow".  
  
During the preparations for the Deathscyte I also check the weapons sistem, It supose to be unnecesary, but Heero insisted, some things will not change...  
"Duo, you seem sad, I'll pilot this time, I'don't wanna go with a stressed pilot at the sistems".  
"Very Funny Heero, but no, I'm the pilot, and I'll drive!", no one will ever pilot the Deathscyte exept for me, no one.  
The night before leave Heero asked for his vacations (he hasn't taken during all this time) and we start our travel, a very unusual thing happended in he space... and I was guilty of that...  
  
"Heero, can you hear something important that I have to ask?", infact that sound very ahem.. weird.. ahem... but Heerro didn't surpirse, he just answer "Do I have option?, talk", maybe he wasn't the best pychologist, but he can keep secrets very well, and in that mment I needed someone to talk freely, and Heero was the only person in kilometers around us.  
"Well... I miss the fights... It's not that I wish that there is another war... but I miss the fights, the power of the enemy trying to beat me and now... I just can remember... I'm loosing the shinigami Heero... I'm loosing myself".  
*sigh*"No Duo, you are not loosing anything, but you want a tipical war, find something to fight without a war". Heero's answer was absolutely right, but I needed more...  
"Like what?"  
"Fight youeself"  
"I don't get it, Have you had talks with Wufei during this years? sound like a Wufei's speach"-a bad comment, but also a truly one-  
"Ask him when we get there, he can explain that better than me...", Heero was talking a lot that day... a very unusual thing...  
  
The hours passed... the dark and cold space make me feel alone, yes, I was with Heero, but talk with a wall is not funny, don't you think so?, suddenly Heero said something "Duo, are you doubting of yourself?"... Heero ask me something... I believe that this it has been the first ocación in which Heero has made me a question... probably the last one also.  
"I'm not doubting, but I'm not sure about my life... my way to see life, maybe I'm not the shinigami anymore..."  
"who doubts, will fail" was Heero's only answer, from there, no more chat until we get to L4...  
  
  
Enf of chapter 1 (2 in the web), check for the next chapter   
"Party boy Trowa, or how to find yourself by Wufei Chang" 


	3. Party boy Trowa or how to find yourself ...

"The last breath of the death"  
By Ta-kun  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Easy to understand, I'M NOT THE CREATOR OF THE CHARACTERS I USE TO TALK ABOUT IN THIS FIC, so I'm borrowing them... or something.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 (3 in the web)  
"Party boy Trowa, or how to find yourself by Wufei Chang"  
  
"Duo!, Heero!, time no see!" *a very "winner" reaction* as you can see we've get into Quatre's house before delivering the package, and I also found that the package that I have to deliver, was for Wufei, and since he lives at Quatre's house, the delivery will be shorter and Quatre will call my boss to let me stay some weeks here, Heero said that he will stay there a couple of days, but he'll be back at L1 sooner than me, seems that his job is first...  
"Well, the five pilots are together again!" I'm very happy to say this, because this time there is no war, and there is a lot of things that I wish to ask about them... you know, things like: Quatre, is green tea or normal tea?, or, Trowa, Can you borrow me your clown mask?, and the question for Wufei... ah... I don't have one... In fact.. Wufei is the one that I know less... and Heero said that I should talk to him... well the ancient Chinese culture maybe will help me to get out of my doubts...   
During the dinner that night, Quatre thought that it was a good idea to make a party, you know, the five of us, Noin and if we have bad luck, Relena (when Quatre said the last part everyone keep looking at him then he added "she will bother us more if we don't invite her", every one nodded)  
"well could be worst..." Trowa said... with animosity!!! I've never seen something like that, a very deep change in Trowa, off the record, I'm taking note of all the changes in the pilots, things like Heero's question and Quatre wearing... *drums* leather jeans!!... all of this things makes me feel small, incredibly like a child that doesn't want to grow up... "Great I'm Peter Pan!" inner thought... but I could bet that Heero did notice of my thought... his eyebrow went up and his look turn into my face like finding the procedence of my sadness... if that's true, I've found the last thing that I could imagine if Heero's hearth: kindness... even the perfect soldier is human at all... but I suppose not to be human.. I'm the death... the personification of the death... I'm more than humans... I'm... what am I?... gee... I am... tired.. I'll go to sleep...  
  
Trowa was preparing the stuff for the party, he speak with the guests, talk with the employees... everything, he was the silent maturity of the group, but now... he is the DAD of the group... always worried about the things that surrounds us, he asked me... let me see my notes... 58 questions about the war, and 98 about myself after the war... just to know more of me.. as I wanna do with everyone, but he did it seriously... a very VERY big change...  
In fact, During the preparations for the party, he was always running... never stop... as the other side of the trowa-coin.  
  
I decided go to talk with Wufei. The less changed of the group, without me, he is just before AND during the war, but with some differences, now he is more happy, a quiet happiness, you know, some smiles, he has animals on his room, a squirrel called "Lou"(don't ask why I dunno), and something that I could never think: a television... he watches the CCNN (Colony CNN) at least 2 hours a day. "It's for keep me well informed about the colonies" he said.  
"Wufei, can I speak with you a minute?, Heero said that you could give me some answers" I ask from the door of his room before entering.  
"If It's about the cookies, Trowa did it!, but if isn't, come in", A JOKE!!, WUFEI SAYING A JOKE!! GOD HAVE MERCY OF US!...taking note... ready! maybe this could help me.  
I went in and I saw the things that I've described above, then I take sit on the floor (Wufei has no chairs, or bed, just a big carpet and his animals).  
"Wufei..." I started to say before he interrupted me "You want to know what about yourself, do you?, Heero told me your problem, and I guess that the answer you need is quite simple"  
"And that answer is..."-I said eagerly-  
"Fight yourself, Heero is right, but I wanna clear that idea, is not just *fight yourself* it's more like *find yourself*"  
"I know who am I, I'm the..." guess...  
".. the death right?, Duo, the Shinigami it's now a memory, living in your mind, in my opinion you MUST find the real Duo".  
"Eh... Dalai-wulama, where I can find him?" I said stupidly.  
"jaja...wulama..., the real Duo is inside the Duo that you know, inside the shinigami, first get rid off the shinigami then find the real Duo".  
"get ride off the shinigami? that's not possible, I wont allow this crap!..." I got mad with that comment, I AM THE SHINIGAMI, it's not just taking him out like a hat!, it's take my life and rip it!  
"Sit down Duo, I know how hard is this for you, but understand that if you wanna grow as a person, you should learn how to *loose for get*"  
"All right, but I don't agree with rip off the shinigami like a ol' fashion toy".  
"You won't, you will leave the shinigami leave like a bird to find a new person that will be the death, that's all I can tell you, now find something to live", Wufei's words sounded to me like a cold water can... bad news... or something not-good.  
  
I decided to calm down myself and find out the meaning of Wufei's words.  
  
Trowa Finally finished the preparations for the party, a very big cake with a Gundam Wing Zero on it, Heero said that Zero wouldn't mind been there, but also said that zero hates the cream...  
The people that went to the party in fact they were alone a handful of people... you know as I said before, the 5 of us, Noin and Relena, a very boring party until Trowa made his entrance...  
  
*Romantic Mode, Dreams, as background music*  
"HEY EVERY ONE, today you will be witness of the best circus act af all times!!! for you... the great TROWA BARTON IN THE SLACK ROPE!!!" where Quatre's words, then in the roof, we see a shadow walking in the air... it was Trowa walking in a very thin rope, dressed as in his clown times... singing very well the song before mentioned (Author note: I put a non GW song because I like that song very much and also because it's in my opinion perfect for a Trowa's circus act, also, if you don't know, Dreams is the OP song of Gundam X), and playing it in a violin.  
"...wa... sumenaide... hitori kiricha na ikoto...", I never thought that Trowa will be able to sing that well, and the lyric is very nice.. I'm not an art criticize, but I believe that this song is quite nice.  
Then Trowa Jumped from the rope, probably thinking that everyone will worry, but people like us know that Trowa knows very well his skills as an acrobat...  
"TROWA CAREFULLY!!!" Quatre said... I guess I was wrong... because almost all the people didn't look at Trowa, they close their eyes hoping a good landing.... even for that they have changed...  
They I started to see some very notorious changes on Trowa's attitude... he was talking everyone (even Relena that came here as an ambassador... she had to leave earlier... you know being her should not be easy... I give thanks for not being her... I bet that almost everyone also agrees with me...)  
All the party was a Trowas act, he tell us jokes, cut the cake, served the drinks... too much for him... even Quatre was more quiet in that moment...  
  
Never be alone... never to forgive... never to forget... never stop your feeling... never... never leave your life... I don't know how much time I'll be working on this life chage stuff... I'll got to sleep, tomorrow Heero is going back to L1, and I'll stay here a bit more... this "vacations" will help me to get into my mind again...  
  
...I don't wanna loose my life...  
  
End of chapter...2 (or 3...)  
Look for the next chapter "Quatre's resolution, a new start for the ol' death" 


	4. Quatre's resolution or a new start for t...

"The last breath of the death"  
By Ta-kun  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One more time, I'M NOT THE CREATOR THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED ON THIS FIC, the creator is some one else, if you've seen GW you'll know who is.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 (or 4... I dunno): "Quatre's resolution, a new start for the ol' death"  
  
"... And I tell him, Hey! that's not Zechs!, It's my wife! whahahahahahahaha!" another joke made by Wufei Seinfeld, I'm still surprised... not about the joke thing... is about how BAD is the joke!.. but who cares, the fact is that Heero went back to L1 and we are now at Quatre's house, having dinner, and Wufei is showing us his skills as a comediant...  
  
"changing the topic, Duo... how's that personality change going on?"  
"HEY! that's supose to be a secret!, only you and Heero knew it!!...." my answer was not made wait. Wufei did really said something out of place!  
"Well everyone knew about it since the party, Heero told us." Trowa said embarrassed.  
"GOSH! NO ONE CAN KEEP A SECRET HERE, EVEN THE PERFECT SOLDIER!" again I'm angry again... and it is not for less, my problems supose to be mine and nobody has the right to tell them to another person...  
"Don't worry Duo, if you need help, of course we'll do anything to help you." Quatre seemed very sad, but is a very normal answer on him, but now that I' mentioned that... Quatre is very sad, all day sad, is like something is bothering him.  
"What about you Quatre, you don't seem very happy today" I ask, but I normally don't do this kind of things.  
"Well, if is it about problems... I have a very weird one" Quatre said, Trowa stand stopped behind quatre and said "Want me to tell them?", "As you wish Trowa" Quatre has never been like thet since the death of his father.  
"All right listen Duo, you know about you know about the quantity of sisters that quatre has, well all those sister is for..."  
"I know, the male children in the family, but that supose to be decided by the male children, in this case... Quatre"  
"True, but what happens if the father of the children ask in his last will to marry the boy with one of the sisters" Trowa knew of tihs since lot's of time ago.  
"Oops!.. now way back... especially on a rich family like the Winner's... what the sister said about this?" my questions today are very clever.  
"I can answer that" wufei said, "they are living in a big mansion on the earth, they said that they wouldn't mind about their fathre wish, but it's up to Quatre"  
A big problem, Quatre loves his sisters, but not to marry them, I guess. And must ve somebody that is the quatre's real beloved. I wonder who is?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*The author says the is trowa, but like this is not a yaoi fic you should imagine the scenes*  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Quatre, what you say of your father's determination?" I ask again.. "I look like a journalist" a very bad moment for a inner comment....  
"My dad didn't want *new blood* on the family, but you know... I cannot marry my sisters".  
"Take a brake. what will happen if you don't marry any of them? maybe nothing, I presume?" DUO WANTS A COKE, BUT QUATRE OWNS THE PEPSI COMPANY GOSHHHH!, sorry, mind lapsus.  
"Well, I'll nothing, but you know how the arab are" Trowa is worried about Quatre, but know that the only way out is on Quatre's hands.  
"well I have no answer for that, so, I'm going to my room, you should so the same Quatre, if you sleep well, you probably find the answer" is a bit cold, but I'm very tired and I'm right, if quatre doesn't think this with calm, the results could be disastrous.  
"good night!", I leave and the others keeps staring at me, like my comments weren't good or something.  
  
That night I could not sleep, I decided to go out and take some fresh air, I go to the upper side of the mansion and I found Trowa sit on the roof.  
"what's up Trowa?, what are you doing here?"  
"nothing, just looking at the stars". Trowa's face lopked like the ol' Trowa's one, but this time is not silence, it's sadness.  
"Duo... why did you said that?"  
"what?"  
"you know, don't do anything, you know that so united they were quatre and his father..."  
"I didn't thought in that, I'm sorry Trowa"  
"don't apololige me, you should say that to Quatre"  
"you are right, but I don't wanna wake him..."  
"he is awake, he is in the entrance now".  
  
I look at Trowa's face and now he is not sad, he is sleepy or something, but not sad. that's good, I would never think on look again a sad face like the one that Trowa use to have.  
  
"thanks, I'll go right now"  
"Duo... don't worry, but remember this, quatre loves the cookies..."  
"ahhh.. yeah... good night" I guess that Trowa said that only for encourage me. But I still think that that was a stupid comment.  
  
Road to the entrance, I pass through the kittchen, then Trowa's words take sense. "No way to get close to ihm without reason" finally my mind was helping me to stop my problems, I took a bag, some cookies and I went running to the entrance, Quatre was there speaking alone.  
"Should I?, no, should I?, yes... no way to do it, but If I do it..." Quatre seemed very sad  
"Quatre..." I finally said.  
"Oh Duo, need something? is the bed too rough?" asked very concerned of his *wakko* speaker condition.  
"It's nothing, I just cannot sleep, want a cookie?" I show him the bag, and he grabs a cookie while quatre was eating it I said:  
"...sorry about the dinner stuff, but you know that if you wanna find an answer, you should ask to someone that really could help you, and nobody here can, also, I said *don't do anything* like a *waiting* situation, not a don't do anything never".  
"Don't worry Duo, I believe that my life is prewrited, so this situation is finally here, and I must confront it". Quatre looked at me like a serious kid, but on his eyes I could see fear, fear of a bad answer.  
"Look at me, I'm the death, an unemployed death, I wanna change, but I must find a *WHY*, you don't need a why, you need a yes or no, is easier, now relax, feel the answer, you hearth will tell you the bingo answer, then tomorrow we will help you to finish it" It sound like a father's speech, from there, If you see to the stairs, you could see Trowa and Wufei very happy because as far I can see, two people find part for their answers that night.  
  
At the next day, Quatre wake up earlier, made some phone calls, ask Trowa to get something for him and then I ask Wufei about it.  
"Quatre want's to finish the problem today".  
"how?, what he will do?"  
"ask him" Wufei looked at me with a big smile, a very hentai one... sometimes I wish that Wufei turns into a monk.  
  
"Quatre? what will you do?" very simple question, but a probably dificult answer.  
"me?, well I will marry, but not today, I'll marry in twenty years more!"  
"whit wish sister?" I shout from the second floor  
"None of them!" was the blonde answer.  
"what?..."  
  
Well in that moment I thought on my words, I wanna change, but as my life is part of a cicle, I cannot go out as easier I want, and also I probably DON'T want to change... if I could find a new death, a diferent death...  
  
"So I that case Quatre I'm leaving, I'll go back to L1 today! I'll go for my stuff and I'm leavyng right away!"  
"Ohh... is a shame, we will miss you here Duo, but good luck, if you need anything, ask for it and I'll send it right away!"  
A couple of hours later I was on the Deathscythe Hell flying to L1, the last thing about Quatre that I found was that the Winner family adopted Trowa as a new member... I wonder why?  
About Wufei, well he rebuilded L5 with the Winner foundation Help, then he went to L5 and now he is there very happy, with his squirrel "lou" (again, don't ask, I dunno why).  
  
I should do like Quatre, wait a while, then find a long term solution, I'll have time to find a new personality and to find a way to be the death at the same time... but maybe I should get rid off the shinigami... just maybe. 


	5. Final: To be or not to be...

"The last breath of the death"  
By Ta-kun  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, wanna know something?, all the characters in this fic, are trademark of their respective owners, I'm not one of them, so I'm just borrowing them  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 "To be, or not to be"  
  
Shakespeare did speak well, "...to be or not to be..." I'm in the same problem. being the shinigami means that I will not be able to change, but if I loose the shinigami... I'm still being Duo? maybe no, and that scares me a bit...  
  
I always tried to alk to my gundam like Heero or Wufei does. but talk to the deathscythe is quite dificult... should I try?  
"So... we've been in quite a lot of battles aren't we?".. there is no answer... "Do'h.. he is not alive... he cannot answer..." -shut up mind!!-  
The darkness in the space gives me freaks... I wish that all this thing of inner change... welll finish... *sigh* Alone... alone in the dark... *sweatdrop*, give me strengh you... "NONSENSE.. I won't ask nobody else to help me... I'm very well by miself..."... ahm... look at the screen again... "I should not say that... I NEED help. but no one can help me"  
Maybe I'm wrong... "maybe" my mind and my voice joined in a single sound "I need help... I need MY help, no one can do that exept for me... I must find a way in life, and I must be another person also".  
The guys teach me that. tehy are probable thinking in what to do tomorrow, Heero in his work, Wufei on the rebuild of L5, Quatre and Trowa... ehm... you know what I mean!.  
  
"Deathscyte... take me home..."  
Home... do I have one?... Heero is working hard... for his future, and he started all of this.  
"No, YOU did it."  
Yeah... my mind is right I started this... I'll finish it.  
  
I hide my gundam in the secret place in L1, then I go to my boss's office to report me. He looks quite friendly today.  
"Maxwell, I didn't know that you know Sr. Quatre, official owner of the winner enterprises". His smile looked very odd... (¬¬;)  
"well, we met on during the war... but those were other times" I tried to not to look too surpriced.  
"War... I've also in a war... long time ago..."... I see his face and think "yup... when the bad one was called... Char" chater mind...  
"ejeje..."  
"is something funny Maxwell?" my boss didn't look my face very happy...  
"Nothing boss.. may I go home earlier.. the trip leave me very tired"  
"Sure... get some rest.. you'll need it." I knew that hose words mean that tomorrow I'll hace to do all the work that I've didn't did on the past days...  
  
On the road to the hotel... place that now I consider my home.  
"home?... I have one!" very surprived I went there more fast than other days, waiting for a good meal and a bed to rest.  
The big red building looked that day more shining than other days... in fact everything looked more shining than in other times. when I get in I saw myself in a mirror in the entrance.  
"I also look more shining... Heero?" I turned my eyes into the reception and I lloked at the very nice smile on Heero's face.  
"You've came back, take your keys, your room is just like we went out" the perfect words went out of the perfect soldier mouth...   
"Heero... I wanna ask you something"  
"Not now Duo. go to your room then, in the dinner we well talk alright?" that was weird... he was talking to me very friandly and even those *get out* words sounded friendly... I could not say no and I went to my room.  
"SH...RIEK!!!" my surprice was amasing.  
"surpriced Duo?, Trowa said with a big smile.  
"probably, his boss give lot's of problem to let him get here before finish the day" Wufei was sit on my bed with a very funny hat on his head.  
"well waht do you think?" Quatre took off the hat from wufei's head and add "the hat idea was wufei's, but no one did 't except for him.  
"Do I not count?" Heero get in the room with a hat bigger, and more wierd that the wufei's.  
"Can you explain me what's going on?" of course I wanna know what tha heck was the deal with them.  
"Nothing, but Heero asked us to get here before you to give this surprice" Quatre looked at me with that Winner trademark smile that makes every one find a Quatre mask to have that smile.  
"I thought that could me nice if every one had a last battle... you know, to let the ol' spirit go without pain and take our old feelings and throw em' far away" Heero said.  
"but how?, there is no bad guy!" I said... normally I won't ask things like that but now that there is no war...  
"no problem with that. come everyone with me" Heero take us to the living room, looked for a bag, a very old one, from there he found a funny grey box and two grey joysticks.  
"we are going to fight each other in a... GAME BATLLE!"  
"Heero... this job thing is taking you to a very weird zone of your mind"  
  
We expend at least five hours fighting in that video game, I always played with a very cool braided guy in a black robot, I don't know where Heero found that thing, but the characters looked like us.. I dunno... I'm not a game adict. but that time make me think about my problem... I finished that day in my room alone.  
"I don't have any problem, I have just posibilities, and now I don't need to kill, maybe kill time, but nothing else... that gives me one solution..."  
  
The night looked beautiful the stars were sparking I look myself in a mirror...  
"I can be Duo without the death... and the death doesn't need duo, so..."  
I went to the window... I open it and look downstairs, all of them were there, waiting for me and in that moment I've learned the most important lesson, being yourself is enough for your friends, and if that is enough for you, your life is perfect...  
"Come on Duo! come here, we are going to take a walk*" in order, Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre, looking at my window, waiting for me... with an smile on their faces.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*: Ho, remember? take a... WALK!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now I get it... the five lessons... be yourself; find yourself; find your friends; find your way in life; live...  
  
...it is not lack of love...it is lack of loving...  
I choose... to be miself...but at the same time choose... not to be anything else...  
  
The end. 


End file.
